Welcome to Total Drama Superheroes
by Shokick
Summary: Welcome to Total Drama Superheroes. In Total Drama Superheroes, the contestants are ordinary teens that are given superhero outfits. These superhero outfits allows the person wearing it to have a specific super power, but they only have the superpower when they are wearing their superhero outfit. The story has begin, and I hope that you guys enjoy it :D
1. APPLICATION HERE

**Hello and welcome to my first fan-made story called "Total Drama Superheroes". In Total Drama Superheroes, the competitors will be split into two teams and they have to fight crime just like how a real superhero would. They will not have super powers however, but they will be pretending to be superheroes and they will be going up against professional actors (not real actors) I hired that will be playing as criminals. This story will be fun for me to write and I hope that you enjoy it as well. **

APPLICATION

Name:

Nickname (if any):

Gender:

Age (16-18):

Stereotype:

APPEARANCE-

Hair color:

Hair style:

Eye color:

Skin tone:

Height:

Weight:

Body Structure:

Markings (piercing, tattoos…):

CLOTHING-

Everyday Clothing:

Pajamas:

Swimwear:

Formal clothing:

Superhero outfit (cannot be normal clothing):

PERSONALITY-

Personality (atleast 3 sentences):

Are you an antagonist?:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Strengths and Weaknesses:

Phobias (if any):

Do you want a relationship?:

If yes, then describe his/her personality:

Other (if I missed anything):

Audition Tape (describe it):

**If you have any questions or concerns, please PM me. I will take applications PM and Review, but I will read PM before review so you will have a better chance getting in PMing me. APPLICATIONS CLOSE WHEN NEXT EPISODE COMES OUT.**


	2. NEED MORE APPLICATIONS

**Hello again! I am posting this to remind you all that I need 12 more applications in order to start my story. I have also forgotten to add some information about what my story is about. In my story, 20 contestants (just ordinary people) will be playing as superheroes. They do not have super powers unless they are wearing their superhero outfit, which is given to them when they arrive at the location of the competition. Their superhero outfits will be put into special black suitcases that only opens when a challenge is about to start. The suitcases will also be used for eliminations, in which whoever does not get their suitcase back during eliminations is eliminated. Now here are the applications that are accepted into Total Drama Superheroes!**

**WELCOME TO TOTAL DRAMA SUPERHEROES…..**

Drake Matakarkkl, "The Flame" **(Flamethehero)**

Alice Warner, "The White Rabbit" **(Krimson Crusader)**

Scarlett Nicole Weatherson, "The Screamer" **(BlueBerryIceQuxxn)**

Janice Delila Eustance, "N/A" **(shslDonut)**

Eddie Wyatt, "N/A" **(David The Ice)**

Nikia Rowen, "N/A" **(Delenalover190)**

Max, "The Cyclone" **(V.I.Y.H)**

Ashley Ashtons, "N/A" **(angelofloveaphrodite34)**

**Remember that I will accept PM and Review, but I read PM first. If your character has N/A written next to it, then that means that I do not have a superhero name for you yet and I need you to PM it to me. For those who are going to make an application for my story, I need you to put their superhero name next to their real name for me. Thank you all :P**


	3. The Contestants have been Chosen!

_**This will be my last post concerning applications. First off, I am going to inform you all that Total Drama Superheroes is NOT going to be at Camp Wawanakwa, but instead going to be at a Secret Superhero headquarters. The rooms the contestants will be staying in looks like a small hotel room, two people per room. The host is a secret…and it's not Chris McLean…you'll find out who the host is on the first episode.**_

_**I have decided to make it 18 contestants instead of 20 due to me lacking applications :P. The only applications that I did not accept are the applications that were made into paragraphs. I also NEED 3 MORE APPLICATIONS FOR BOYS! The next post I make will be the first episode, but I will make sure that I put the three boys who are accepted above the story. I don't want to have to create 3 characters because that will be a pain D: **_

**Now here are the Characters that I have accepted!**

**WELCOME TO TOTAL DRAMA SUPERHEROES….**

**BOYS:**

**1.** Kevin, "The…Kevin" ** (The HippoPrince)**

**2.** Roy Zoaki, "Carnivore" ** (VBeast)**

**3.** Julian Grimm, "The Grim Reaper" ** (Cotton Candy Luver Chopper)**

**4.** Max, "The Cyclone" **(V.I.Y.H.)**

**5.** Eddie Wyatt, "Locura" ** (David The Ice)**

**6.** Drake Matakarkkl, "The Flame" ** (Flamethehero)**

**GIRLS:**

**1.** Aleena Sparks, "Cheshire Cat" ** (Riilustra -Your Sweetest SIN)**

**2.** Nikita Rowen, "The Dark Hex" **(Delenalover190)**

**3.** Janice Delila Eustance, "Daspeire" ** (shslDonut)**

**4.** Tess Wolfe, "The Wolf" **(wolflover595)**

**5.** Kaylee Gonzalez, "The Kid" ** (TimeWarp3000)**

**6.** Ashley Ashtons, "Chill Hurricane" ** (angelofloveaphrodite34)**

**7.** Scarlett Nicole Weatherson, "The Screamer" ** (BlueBerryIceQuxxn) **-I have questions about this character I need to PM to you

**8.** Brooklyn Winter Weatherson, "Winter" **(BlueBerryIceQuxxn)**

**9.** Alice Warner, "The White Rabbit" **(Krimson Crusader)**

_**The first episode will be posted on July 24. If I do not have 3 more boys by July 18, then I guess I'll have to make them myself. I will post episodes once or twice a week. ALSO, you are required to make a response for each episode. I do not want to make these episodes when nobody is going to read them. You need review or PM me comments about your character for each episode. If you lack commenting on your character, then your character will be on high risk of being eliminated. Goodbye, I wish that you guys will enjoy my story! :D**_


	4. Introduction: Part 1

_**Hello everyone and welcome to the first episode of Total Drama SuperHeroes. I didn't have enough time to put everyone on here, so I am going to make two parts. This will be the first part, and the next part will probably be up two days from now. If you do not see your character in here, then he or she is probably in the second part. I have chosen three characters as well. The characters that I have chosen are Ashton Masamune Foxx**__(MissyMadness)__**, Viktor Avilov **__(Krimson Crusader)__**, and Hanzo Hattori **__(The Jedi Ninja)__**. If you have not read everything I have posted, then please read it because I want you guys to have a better understanding of what I am writing. Also, I cannot guarantee that your character will get a relationship, but if you put yes, then that tells me that I am allowed to give your character a relationship. Now please enjoy the first part of the introduction and those whose characters are on here, please review or PM me how you like your character.**_

* * *

**WARNING**

**THE STORY THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ MAY CONTAIN CUSSING AND OFFENSIVE**

**TALKING. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY WHAT I AM WRITING, THEN INSTEAD OF REPORTING**

**ME, WOULD YOU PLEASE PM ME SAYING THAT THE TEXT IS OFFENDING YOU AND I WILL**

**TRY TO MAKE THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS DIFFERENT AND MORE SUITABLE FOR YOU.**

**THANK YOU. **

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: THE HEROES ARRIVE (PART ONE)

* * *

The sun rises, and nature's light begins to shine on the earth's surface. As daylight fades in, the doors in a mysterious looking building slowly starts to open. The doors are wooden, and, just like the building, looked old, worn out and very unattractive. The room inside the building is pitch black... Sort of creepy in a way. Moments after the door opened, four men walk out of the building. They were wearing black suits with black sunglasses. They looked almost as if they were secret agents, maybe from an action movie or something. After walking out of the building, the four men put themselves in a position in which they stood with two men on the left side of the door and two men on the right. They were not in something like a "whatever" pose, but more like a pose that a bodyguard would make. Then suddenly, another person walks out of the worn out building. Unlike the other four men however, his clothing seemed more hipster-ish. He seemed to be in his early 20's, and he is wearing a dark green beanie with hipster like glasses. He has a black unzipped hoodie with an undershirt that is blue with a superman logo on it. He has on tight khakis and black converse shoes on as well. When both of his feet stepped outside of the building, one of the four men handed him a microphone. After taking a couple more steps, he stopped and waited for the Cameraman to give him a signal that he is on the air. When the signal was made, the man spoke.

"What's up dudes and dudettes? I am your host, Jack Klever, and Welcome to Total Drama Superheroes!" His voice sounded playful and childish. He was also extremely loud, but not to where he is screaming. People nearby would probably think that he was just some crazy dude, but luckily, him, as well as the building, are in the middle of nowhere with nothing but a road.

After pausing for about 3 seconds, he speaks again. "Due to issues involving the law, Chris Mclean will not be able to host this season, so instead, his awesome friend here is going to be the host! That awesome friend is me by the way. Now then, this season is going to be based on Superheroes! Bet you didn't know that. And our contestants will be playing as superheroes, and they will fight crime and whoever is the last person left wins One Million Dollars!"

The camera unexpectedly turns to look at, what seems like, a taxi coming towards the building. As the taxi got closer, the sounds of the engine became louder. "Oh, our first contestant is here early." says Jack Klever. The taxi is not speeding, but it brakes immediately instead of slowly stopping, making a noise from the tires. The car door opens, and someone in the back seat gets out of the car. Their left foot is the first to exit the car, and by just looking at the white boot, it was easy to tell that the person was a girl… and a pretty small one. Along with white boots, she is wearing an Orange Schoolgirl Top as well as a white miniskirt. The cameraman as well as Jack Klever walks up towards her. Jack starts speaking as he walks his last footsteps over to her. "What's up! You are the first contestant here! Now can you introduce yourself to the camera." She looks over at the camera and makes a cute smile. "Hiya everyone watching! My name is Kaylee Gonzalez, I am 17, and… oh my gosh! Are those agents!? That is so cool! It sorta reminds me of that comic that I read it had Harley Quinn and she was..". Jack quickly interrupts her to point out that the next contestant is here.

The next contestant that arrived is wearing a white t-shirt with a cute backpack that looks like a white bunny. She also has on skinny jeans with sneakers. The camera turning to her must have triggered something because seeing the camera made her blush, like she was embarrassed or something. "Hey there!" Jack says dramatically. "I will be the host of this season and.." Kaylee interrupts his conversation with a question. "Wait, you're the host? That's too bad, I wanted to see Chris Mclean!" Kaylee says. "Ehh.. Okaay.." Jack says after being awkwardly interrupted. "So as I was saying.. Please introduce yourself to the camera". She responds. "Hi…" she says in a shy like tone. "Ehh.. Your name?" Jack says. "Oh! My name is Alice… Alice Warner.." she says blushing more as she walk towards where Kaylee is. When reaching Kaylee, she stands with her head down not wanting anyone to see her face.

After waiting for about 2 minutes, the next contestant arrives. When seeing the next taxi arrive, the cameraman immediately turns his camera back on and rushes towards where the taxi is going to stop. The next contestant was a boy wearing blue jeans, grey tennis shoes, and a black short sleeved shirt with a white pawprint on the left arm. "What's up dude? Please introduce yourself to the camera!" Jack says to him. "Uh, my-my name is Roy Zoaki, and I am cool yo!" Roy says with a smile and having both of his hands shaped like a gun pointing at Jack. After an awkward moment of silence, Jack responds. "Yeeah.. You can go stand over there". Roy walks over to the other two contestants hitting himself in the head saying to himself "Crap, why did I say that!?".

The next contestant arrives quickly after Roy, and he walks out of the taxi looking attractive and bad boyish. He is wearing a red muscle shirt with black rocker pants. He also has on red and blue shoes. While walking out of the taxi, he put his hands in his pocket and walks with his head down and eyes closed, almost as if he didn't really care about being there. His looks, as well as his bad boyish appearance, quickly got Kaylee's attention and causes her to blush a little bit. Roy also turns around while walking to everyone and feels completely envious on how his first impression was. "Shit.. I should've done that" Roy says to himself whispering". Jack, as well as the cameraman, walk up to him and asks him to introduce himself to the camera. While still having his head down, his eyes closed, and his hands in his pocket, he responds. "My name is Drake Matakarkkl…", he says in a bored like tone. Suddenly, Jack covers his mouth, but it is easy to tell that he was laughing. "Matakakel" Jack asks while still laughing. Drake, out of annoyance, responds with a rougher tone. "No, it's pronounced Matakarkkl.. Now fucking shut up!". "Matakakie" Jack says, purposely trying to annoy him.

"umm.. Hello?" A voice was heard and it immediately stops the argument that Jack and Drake were having. It was another contestant, a girl, and she appears behind the cameraman without anyone noticing. Well.. Kaylee was too busy admiring Drake, Roy was too busy thinking of something cool he could say, and Alice saw her but was too scared to say anything. Jack stops laughing but still keeps a smirk on his face. "Okay Makakaka, go stand with everyone else." Drake, looking completely annoyed, walks over to them. Drake opens his eyes and looks up to see the other contestants, and he spots two awkwardly quiet people and a small girl turned the other way blushing.

Jack asks the girl to introduce herself to the camera. She makes a smile and speaks. "Hello everyone watching! My name is Nikita Rowen, I'm 16 years old, and I am an Olympic gymnast!" Nikita is standing with her hand on her left hip. She is wearing a red leporad tank top, black short shorts and black flaks. "Cool, now go stand with the other contestants, okay?" Jack says. The contestants are lined up, not behind each other, but next to each other. Nikita stands next to Drake, because he was the most recent contestant to arrive, and Kaylee seeing her where she is immediately makes her angry and jealous.

Minutes after Nikita's arrival, five taxis come at the same time, parking in a line. Jack, surprised at how they arrived, speaks in the microphone. "Okay one person gets out of the car at a time!" The first person gets out of the car. He is wearing dark blue and sky blue horizontal striped collared shirt, blue jeans, and dark blue shoes. He also had a really noticable small red curly afro. Jack brings the camera close to his mouth and asks him to introduce himself. "Julian.." He says quickly while rushing down to where everyone was. "Hey wait, your last name!" Jack says yelling so that Julian could hear him. "Grimm.." Julian says while walking to everyone else. The taxi he was in left and the next taxi drove up to where the first taxi was. The next person to come out seemed a little chubby. It is a girl, wearing a black button up short sleeved top, three buttons undone, and a red tie with rainbow barrets on the right side and a few pins toward the bottom. She also had a pleated red and black skirt. When getting out of the car, she looks around to see the people around her, and she is specifically looking for people that could have mental problems. Besides Roy looking a little nervous and Julian looking funny, she sees that nobody in the area is like that, which puts her in a depressed mood. She gets out of the car and Jack walks up to her and asks her to introduce herself. She looks at the camera, trying to make a cute smile but ends up looking completely scary. "Hello guys! My name is Janice Delila Eustance, and I have come here to RULE THIS WORLD FILLED WITH THESE STUPID MAGGOTS.. AHAHAHA.." Janice realizes that she is giving away her true personality and switches back to her pretend one. "I mean I have came here to have a fun time and to make friends". Feeling completely confused and surprised, Jack responds. "Okaay.. You can go stand there now…"

Janice walks over to where Jack pointed, and moments after she reaches her destination an extremely loud noise is heard. The loud noise causes everyone to look at the same direction. The noise was coming from a huge explosion on the road. The explosion was not on the taxis, but more like a distance, not too far, from them. Suddenly, a taxi flies out of the area that exploded and lands in front of the other taxis. The car was completely damaged, obviously from the explosion, and there seemed to be nobody in the back seat. However, the door where the driver seat is opened. A person came out of it, a boy, and he is tall.. Somewhere around a height of 6'8. He is wearing a black and purple hoodie, a black and white T-Shirt, black and green jeans, and siver and gold Nikes. Jack walks over to him and asks him to introduce himself. Since Jack is only like 5'6, he is not able to reach the microphone to his mouth so the boy grabs the microphone from his hand and brings it to his mouth. "My name is Eddie Wyatt, and the sight of blood makes me happy. Can I see your blood little guy?" Everyone in the area is filled with shock on how completely creepy this guy is, but to Janice, this was the person that he was looking for. This was the person he would want on her team to rule the world. This is the person that she would want to start an alliance with. Just thinking about it makes her smirk… which is a really creepy smirk. "Uhhh.." Jack says not scared, but more like too surprised for words. "Wait.. There's nothing over there, how was there even an explosion, and where is the driver?" Nikita says because she was the only one brave enough to say it. "Excuse me, but would you please be quiet?" Janice says in a cute tone trying to defend Eddie. Janice would have usually tried to strangle the person for that but since she doesn't want anyone to know her true self, she doesn't. "Okay, Eddie go stand over there". Eddie walks over to the area that he pointed to, but instead of being with the other contestants, it was a little farther away.

"Okay then, the next contestant can come out of the taxi!" Jack says yelling. The taxi door opens and a girl comes out. The girl was wearing a red wife beater, black skinny jeans, and blood red heels. The first thing that people notice about her were her unusually large tits too. Almost like something that perverts would try to go for. Jack walks up to her and asks her to introduce herself. She stares at him in a mean way. "My name is Ashley, now back off loser" she says. Ashley stands there with her arms crossed and she is looking away from the camera with an angry like face. "Yep, and your last name please" Jack says in a tone that would make others annoyed. "Ashley Ashton" Ashley says in an I don't care tone. "Thank you madam, now would you please stand with everybody else?" Jack says. Ashley walks over to everyone else and observes the other contestants. The boys were not really what she would call 'her type'.. especially the tall guy far away from them. The last person that she looked at was Drake, and she found him as the only really attractive one. She walks over to the end, and while walking over there she winks at Drake. That wink causes both Roy and Kaylee to get jealous. Kaylee because that... slut... was trying to steal Drake from her. Roy because that hot chick is interested in a cool person like Drake and not some weirdo like him.

* * *

_**I hope you like the introduction so far, and I am sorry for the people that are not in the part one. Part two will definitely be up at around two days later. If the location to you is confusing, then it will make more sense when they enter the old building on the second part. Thank you and goodbye :3**_

_***PM or Review if there is something that you want to ask me concerning the story so far***_


	5. Introduction: Part 2

_**Part Two of the introduction is finally here! I've spent quite a while on it and I am not sure if I messed up in a part or not, but here you go! The next chapter will be up next Friday, or August 2nd. Now, while I was putting the finishing touches, I was told that the language that was on Part One is a little offensive to them, so I took out the cussing. Also, I really want you guys to give me feedback on how you like your character because it will help me while writing this story in the future. The feedback also tells me that you are actually reading the story. Well.. you do not actually need to send me feedback on your character for every single chapter, but at least send me something that tells me that you are reading this story. And remember, lack of feedback will result in high risk of having your character eliminated. Now sit back and enjoy the show! :D**_

* * *

**WARNING**

**THE STORY THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ MAY CONTAIN CUSSING AND OFFENSIVE**

**TALKING. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY WHAT I AM WRITING, THEN INSTEAD OF REPORTING**

**ME, WOULD YOU PLEASE PM ME SAYING THAT THE TEXT IS OFFENDING YOU AND I WILL**

**TRY TO MAKE THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS DIFFERENT AND MORE SUITABLE FOR YOU.**

**THANK YOU.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: THE HEROES ARRIVE (PART TWO)

* * *

Nikita stares at Janice after Ashley walks towards where everyone is. She sees Janice as being suspicious. She is not the type of person that would get angry if someone told her to be quiet like that, but she thinks that it's odd that Janice would try to defend a creepy person like Eddie. She thinks that maybe they knew each other before coming here… though they obviously have not. The smile that Janice has is creepy as well… just like Eddie. At that very moment, Janice is still giving out that scary smirk right now, though nobody else notices but Nikita.

"Okay, the next contestant come out of the taxi!" Jack says in his microphone. After Jack spoke through the microphone, the area became silent. After a couple seconds of silence, the sound of a car door opening was easily heard. A boy exits out of the car. He is wearing red goggles with lens, a lime green shirt with the "Girls Dig Nerds" logo on it, and blue jeans with orange converse. Jack and the Cameraman walk up to the boy. "What's up man, you were expecting to go swimming or something?" Jack asks him. "Swimming? Nah man, these are my inventing goggles. I use them to… invent… stuff" the boy says surprisingly sounding like Jack. "Alright dude, introduce yourself to the camera." The boy ignores the microphone that Jack has and puts his face up close to the camera. "What's up people! My name is Max and I am the best tech dude around". Max backs up from the camera. "What's your last name?" Jack asks him. Max stares at Jack for a moment. "uuh.. Some people call me Tech". Jack, looking completely annoyed, responds. "No dude, your LAST NAME". "Some people also call me Nerd" Jack stares at him again, but this time laughing. "Okay dude, what is your last name?" Max replies quickly after he asks the question. "Hey, I'm going to stand where the other people are okay?". Jack, giving up on asking about his last name, speaks through the microphone once more. "May the next contestant come out to the stage" Jack says metaphorically.. They are not on an actual stage for people who do not know what metaphorically means.

The back car door opens and a girl walks out of the car. No wait, two girls walk out of the car actually. One of the girls is wearing a white shoulder top shirt, high waist shorts with studs, and black leather knee high Combat boots. The other girl has on a black tube shirt, blue skinny jeans with torn holes, and black levis high tops. "Hello girls, may you please…" One of the girls interrupts Jack. "Yeeaah, we know what to do. Hey everyone! My name is Brooklyn Winter Weatherson!" quickly after Brooklyn speaks, the other girl talks. "And my name is Scarlett Nicole Weatherson!" The two girls have a British accent and they talk extremely loud. Jack, rubbing his ears do to their loudness, asks them to go stand where everyone else is. Jack turns to look at the road and notices that there are no more cars parked there… well except for the car Eddie came out of.

"Okay, those were all the cars that were parked here, I guess we have to wait til the rest of them come." Jack turns around to look at the contestants. "Hey people, you guys can talk if you want, the camera is off." Jack goes to his lovely comfortable leather chair, which was for some reason outside, and waits patiently while drinking a nice glass of lemonade… which was also for some reason outside.

About two hours have passed and no taxis have arrived yet. Did I mention that it is extremely hot in the middle of nowhere? Jack fell asleep on his lovely leather chair and the contestants are sitting with their backs on the building because there is shade there. "Hey guy in the chair! Can we get a drink or something?" Max says sounding completely exhausted. Max was sitting down talking to his new friend Roy, though Roy didn't really talk a whole lot mainly because he didn't want to say anything stupid. Since Jack fell asleep, he didn't answer his question. "Yo Roy, see that girl over there sitting by herself." Max asks. "uuh, yeah. I think she is shy or something." Roy replies. They both were looking at Alice, though she didn't notice because she was looking at the road waiting for another taxi to come. Max starts getting closer to Roy, not to cuddle, but so that Roy can hear what Max is about to whisper. "She's cute isn't she. You know, this shirt I have on isn't exactly true. I mean a girl like that one with those large boobs would probably call me lame and walk away, but she seems like someone that is desperate you know?" Roy quickly tries to think of something to say that would not make him look like idiotic. "Yeah. Do you want to go over there?" Roy asks in a normal tone. "Sure man, I guess I'll do that, but you have to come with me." They both get up and start walking towards Alice.

Meanwhile, Drake, Ashley, Janice, and Kaylee are sitting in a group talking to each other. Well… Janice is too busy staring at Eddie, which is sitting in the hot sun playing with a lizard. This group of four is sort of like the cool group in a way. I mean that is what it looked like to the other contestants because they had the most people there… and Drake and Ashley are there. However, the group wasn't much of the 'cool' group, but more like the 'awkward' group. Drake is laying on the floor almost asleep, and since he is ALMOST asleep he can still hear Ashley flirting with him. Kaylee is trying her best to change the subject… because she wants Drake to be hers, but due to Ashley's mean personality, she ignores Kaylee completely.

"Oh my Gosh! It is so freaking hot!" says Brooklyn, also known as the person who hates hot weather. Brooklyn is sitting with her twin sister Scarlett and Nikita, which is constantly keeping an eye on Janice. "Hey Scarlett, doesn't that girl over there look suspicious to you?" Nikita says. Scarlett looks at where Nikita is looking and turns her head in the same direction. "Who, the girl with the big boobs?" Scarlett replies. "No, I mean the one with the blond hair." Nikita says giggling from what Scarlett said. Scarlett glances at the girl, squinting her eyes because the sun is too bright. "No, not really. Nikita.. Just because she looks gothic doesn't mean she's evil or anything.." Scarlett says in a tone that an elementary teacher would use. "Yeah, she just looks like some girl that eats too mu…" Brooklyn says before Nikita and Scarlett stop her from finishing her sentence. "sssh.. You guys talk way too loud. I'm just saying that she doesn't seem right to me." says Nikita. "Even if she did look suspicious, there are other people that you need to look out for. I mean look at that guy with the goggles. He is bothering that shy girl like a pervert or something. See that guy with the red afro. He is just sitting there in the shadow almost as if he is planning to kill someone. And look at that huge guy just sitting there in the sun playing with that lizard." Brooklyn keeps lecturing Nikita about stuff when suddenly, noises of a car is heard. The contestants stand up and the cameraman wakes Jack up from a bad dream, making him jump up really fast. Jack makes a huge yawn while stretching his arms out wide as he gets up. "finally.." Jack says in relief.

"Hey Roy, look at those agents man. It's like their statues.. I haven't even seen them move yet." Max says not paying attention to the taxi that is coming. Roy looks at the agents, but doesn't say anything in response.

The taxi stops and the back seat door opens. A girl gets out of the car, muscular, and is wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and grey shoes. She gets out of the car and criss-crosses her arms together. Jack walks up to her and asks her to introduce herself, but after he asked her, she grabs his arm. "Do you work out?" She asks Jack while observing his arm. Jack, blushing a little, responds. "Oh why yes I do! Like about 3 hours of lifting weights a day" he says making a little smirk on his face, but not creepy like Janice's. The girl looks at him with a serious face. "You're lying. Your arm's like a stick" the girl says. Jack, feeling like crap, again asks her to introduce herself. "My name is Tess Wolfe weakling". Jack, being a little angered, asks her to go where everyone else is. Tess starts walking to everybody else, but as she is walking over to them, she notices a really tall dude just sitting down playing with a lizard. However, she didn't see him as weird, mainly because she wasn't thinking about him being weird and was just looking at his unusually large muscles.

The next taxi arrives shortly after Tess, and the person coming out attracts everyone's attention… or atleast the girls. "Woah, look at that hottie over there!" Kaylee says dramatically. The person getting out of the taxi is a boy, obviously, and he is wearing a white tank top with a silver necklace that has the letter K on it, grey shorts, and white sandals. Immediately after exiting the taxi, the boy feels the extreme hotness of the sun burning his skin causing him to sweat. "Oh my gosh, is it me or is it really hot out here?" the boys says. "I know right?" says a contestant yelling with a British accent… in which I think you can tell who that is. Jack walks up to him and asks him to introduce himself to the camera. The boy makes a 'Justin Beiber' like pose when looking at the camera. "Hello people watching! My name is Kevin and, for all the hot girls out there, I am single." Jack rolls his eyes thinking about how lame that sounded. "uugh, just tell me your last name man.." Jack says. "All that you need to know is that my name is Kevin. "Okay fine.. Whatever.. Just go over there okay..?" Jack says in frustration. Kevin walks over to the other contestants, but instead of waiting for the next contestant to arrive, he starts chatting with the girls over there. He flirts with each of the girls there.. Besides Tess, but once he reaches Ashley his eyes open up wide. Especially since she has unusually large tits. "Wow look at you hot stuff! I mean Wow, did you know that you are really beautiful" Kevin says to Ashley. Ashley looks at him in a disgusted look and replies. "Back off pervert!" "Oh come on..! Man it is really hot outside." Kevin takes off his shirt and shows off his 8-pack to Ashley. Ashley looks at him with a disgusted look for about a couple more seconds and walks away. "It's okay! You'll want me eventually." Kevin says with confidence.

The next taxi arrives five minutes later, but for some reason, the contestant isn't in the car. Then suddenly, while Jack is trying to look for the missing contestant, he hears giggling behind him. He turns around and notices a girl holding his microphone. The girl is wearing a pale blue spaghetti strap top with a violet cardigan. She also has on black tights overtopped with a baby blue tutu and gray combat boots. Jack flinched seeing a girl mysteriously appear behind him. "Wait, how did you get behind me? And how did you get my microphone?" Jack, feeling a little disturbed, grabs the microphone away from her and speaks through it. "Well would you please introduce yourse.." Jack says, but is interrupted by the girl talking really loud. "Hi peps! My name is Aleena Sparks, some people call me Lena, and I am 17 years old!" Jack turns around and points at the other contestants. "Okay, you go over to everybody else alright?" Jack turns back around to look at Aleena, but somehow she isn't there. Jack looks around and sees that Aleena is over by the other contestants and that she is over there meditating. "Well that wasn't awkward at all" Jack says sarcastically.

Minutes later, the next taxi arrives. However, this person is really similar to Eddie… I mean he is tall, bulky and creepy just like him. He is wearing a tan jacket with a white shirt, a pinkish winter scarf, black pants and combat boots. He exits the taxi, but instead of looking completely terrifying like Eddie, he looks like a really happy person… Well, since he is smiling, then he looks happy. Jack walks up to him and asks him to introduce himself. After asking him to introduce himself, he puts the microphone in his hand instead of bringing it to his face because he cannot reach. The tall boy squats down while bringing the microphone close to his mouth, mainly because the boy is even too tall for the cameraman. "Hello! My name is Viktor Avilov" Viktor says in an extremely happy tone, and with a Russian accent . "Okay then, go stand over with everyone else." Viktor walks towards everyone else, but he also observes the heights of each contestant. While walking over to them, he stops and notices that he is the tallest. "Yep, I am the tallest and I have the most muscles, which means I am the strongest." Viktor says while sounding proud of himself. After Viktor says that, he notices Julian, as well as a couple other people, looking over to the right. He looks over to the right as well and notices a tall and bulky guy, just like him, standing up far away from everybody else. Viktor doesn't say anything in response to seeing Eddie, but instead gives him a 'challenge accepted' like stare.

The next taxi arrives ten minutes later. The back seat car door opens and a boy comes out wiping sweat off of his face. He is wearing a long sleeved skin tight shirt, khakis, and white sneakers. Jack walks up to him, but before he could ask him to introduce himself, the boy speaks. "Hi, is there a swimming pool around here or something, it is really hot out here". Jack replies. "eeeeh, I don't think there is" The boy looks at Jack while wiping the sweat off of his face once more. "Well, do you at least have some water around here". Jack starts laughing a little bit. "Nope, now can you please introduce yourself to the camera please?" Jack says, adding a dramatic tone to the word please. "Sure.. Fine" the boy says, then turning to face the camera. "Hello guys! My name is Ashton Masamune Foxx!". After Ashton introduced himself, Ashton walks over to the other contestants. As he was walking over to them, he spots someone that caught his attention. What a beautiful face. What an attractive body. He blushes while looking at Kevin from how amazing he looks. Ashton starts walking over to him to start flirting when suddenly, he was interrupted.

"A true ninja is a master of himself and his environment" says a mysterious voice. The voice sounded quiet, but for some reason, everyone is able to hear it. "Even in the middle of nowhere, a ninja can be hidden. That is because if one cannot have stealth, then they are not worthy of being a ninja". Jack, becoming a little impatient, finally speaks. "Hey dude, show yourself or your disqualified." Jack says in a sort of serious manner. "So very sorry, there is no need for anger" After those words, smoke appears in front of Jack. The smoke stays there for about five seconds, and then disappears, showing a boy standing with his hands behind his back. The boy is wearing a black ninja robe, as well as black ninja pants, black sneakers, black rubber gloves, and a black cloth covering everything on his face except for his eyes and hair. "Hello to you, I am Hanzo Hattori, servant to Universal Justice."

"That is an awesome costume that you have on man! Where did you buy it?" Hanzo looks at Jack with a confused face. "Costume? This is not a costume, but instead a uniform" Hanzo says in a polite tone. "Cool man, go stand over there with everyone else" Hanzo stares at Jack again with a confused face. "Cool man? It is not cool, but rather really hot outside" Jack stares at him wondering what he just said. "uuh, yeah.. Go stand over there with everyone else." Hanzo puts his hands from behind him to on his sides as he bows. "As you wish" Hanzo says before walking towards where the other contestants are.

"Okay, now we gotta wait for the next contestant" Jack says being completely exhausted. The cameraman speaks for the first time. "uuh, Jack. I think that was the last contestant." Jack looks at the camera. "Really? That;s good." Jack says while walking to where the contestants are.

The contestants notice Jack walking towards them. Jack stops and brings the microphone close to his mouth. "Congratulations everyone! You all have been chosen to be in the next Total Drama! My name is Jack Klever, this is my Cameraman, Robert, and I will be your host". Suddenly Jack is interrupted. "Hey, I thought that Chris Mclean was going to be the host" says Aleena. "I know, that's what I said" Kaylee says in response. "Yeah sure, whatever. Now if you would all enter this building right here". The contestants turn around and look at the old worn out building.

"There is no way that I am going into that building." Ashley says in a sassy tone. "Yeah, there could be dust in there." Scarlett says. Jack facepalms himself and speaks again. "uugh.. Just walk in the building. "The contestants start to walk into the building. The inside of the building is empty, and there is only one room and the room is big enough to fit everyone in it. Drake walks towards Jack. "Hey man, is this a joke or something… I mean we all can barely fit in here". Jack starts laughing and responds. "Just wait dude. Watch this". Jack pulls a switch that is right next to him. When he pulls the switch, noises can be heard.. Mechanical like sounds can be heard. Then suddenly, the floor starts shaking… no the floor is going down as it shakes. While the contestants are confused about what is going on, Max speaks out loud. "Oh I get it now! This is an elevator! That is so cool!" Jack smiles. "Yup, you are correct, this is an elevator."

The elevator keeps moving down for about a minute then immediately stops, making everyone almost fall down. Jack moves to where he is in front of the elevator's door. After he walks over there, the elevator door starts to slowly open, causing an extremely loud noise. The door finally opens. Through the door is a room… almost like a headquarters… and there are agents everywhere. The room has computers and screens and blue lights and stuff. It is sort of like the bat cave in a way. Jack puts the microphone up to his mouth.

"Welcome heroes to Total Drama Superheroes!"

* * *

_**Well that's the Introduction! I hope you have enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up on August 2nd, which is next Friday. See ya soon! :P**_


	6. Chapter 2: New home (preview)

**HERE IS A MESSAGE FOR EVERYONE READING THIS STORY**

* * *

**To let everyone know, I have not abandoned this story. The next episode may be delayed however. I have to delay the story because I temporarily do no have access to my computer. This message is being sent to you all from my phone. Since the episode hasn't been posted on Friday as promised, I will make a preview so that you will have an understanding about what is coming up next. Enjoy :D**

* * *

_The elevator doors have opened, and the secret superheroes headquarters has been introduced to the contestants. The contestants are given a tour by Jack, himself. This tour includes the cafeteria, restrooms, gym, and the confessionals Room. The last area of the tour is an area that determines friends, enemies, relationships, alliances, and more. Roommates. Since there are 9 boys and 9 girls, there will be six rooms in which three contestants will be staying in each one. It has to be three to prevent a girl and a boy being in the same room. Who is in each room will be Jack's decision. While in their new room, they will be getting ready for the first challenge at the next day._

* * *

**_I will try to get the next episode up as soon as I can. I plan to have the next episode up before the end of this month. The episodes will be posted weekly like before once I can get the next episode up. Thank you for reading and I will see you soon :3_**


End file.
